The Hunter and the Good Knight
by blackdragonsghost
Summary: The tune of 'The Elf Knight', the story of Black Sun Rising, and the lyrics of a woman with far too much caffeine and not nearly enough sleep. Those are the ingredients for a ballad about a Knight and an adept who had to learn to work together, to defeat an evil greater than either had ever imagined. Not actually slash, for once.


_Author's Note: I really don't even know what this is. I had 'The Elf Knight' by Steeleye span stuck in my head, and I kept humming the tune, and then new words popped into my head and suddenly this was staring back at me from my notebook page. Figured I might as well inflict in on you guys, since it existed, and God knows our floundering little fandom needs all the help it can get. It's the tune of 'The Elf Knight', but with Coldfire-appropriate lyrics - in other words, yes, I wrote Coldfire filk. I'm sure Leslie Fish would be proud... of the thought, if not the actual material. This isn't one of my best works. _

_Warnings: Nothing, really. Anyone who's spent too long in this fandom might read a few hints of a certain dynamic here and there, but there's actually no slash, for once. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the tune of The Elf Knight. I do, however, own these lyrics, since there's nothing actually from The Elf Knight in here. _

_A.N.2: This is written to the tune of 'The Elf Knight', and comes complete with the idea of an alternating refrain that repeats every verse. It is also only one verse longer than the Steeleye Span version of The Elf Knight, and I wrote the verses while thinking of that song, so if you want to hear what this would be like it if were sung I would recommend reading the filk while listening to the real song in the background. _

_A.N.3: In case anyone was wondering, the title of the fic is based on the title of another variation of The Elf Knight: in other countries and at other times, the original ballad was sometimes called 'Lady Isobel and the Elf Knight'. I just couldn't quite control my inner geek with that one._

...

...

**The Hunter waits in his citadel dark**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**On every mile of land, he's left his mark**

_By the grace of God..._

_~...~_

**No one dares to challenge him**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**In his forest dark and his castle grim**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**The Knight he rides from the southern sea**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**With his eyes so bright and his smile so free**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**He hears tales of the Forest so dark and drear**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**But his noble heart stands untouched by fear**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**Then a shadow falls across all the land**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**An army of demons at Hell's own command**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**They strike a blow, so swift and fell**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**The mind of his lady, and her power as well**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**Still the Knight is unbowed by his cares**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**A vow to slay the demons he now declares**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**The Knight sets out, and north he rides**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**With companions two fast at his sides**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**A path through Jahanna, the Knight's nerve affords**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**Where he then confronts the Forest's Lord**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

"**No more my allies than yours," he swears**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**So they ride forth together, to settle affairs**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**They ride far north, to a desolate land**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**Each at the mercy of the other's hand**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**Trials and struggles, their alliance does face**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**Yet still they rise to victory in that hostile place**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**And when their foes were vanquished all**

_Light and shadow run together..._

**The Knight felt once more his duty's call**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**Before they part, this the Knight does declare:**

_Light and shadow run together..._

"**For your service this once, your life I will spare."**

_By the grace of God..._

___~...~_

**The Hunter speaks no thanks, always cold and vain - **

_Light and shadow run together..._

**The Knight rides away smiling, knows they'll meet again. **

_By the grace of God..._


End file.
